


Dagonet

by elletromil



Category: Close (2019), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Crossover, Ficlet Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Sam Carlson is Kingsman newest Knight. And while Roxy and Eggsy break the old mold just as much as she does, she also got something they don't. Maturity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts).



> So if you haven't watch the movie Close, you definitely should. Because the main protagonist in it, Sam, is amazing. She's efficient and human and everything a protagonist should be. Not only that, but there was absolutely no forced and useless romance in the story, which was an amazing plus.
> 
> But yeah, Red recc'ed me the movie a few weeks ago and I finally watch it yesterday and absolutely loved. And since we're us, of course we got into talking about what if Sam was Kingsman's newest agent. And I was hit by inspiration and had to write a few snippets of her life with Kingsman. There probably be more, but I'll leave this story as completed and just add to it whenever I write a new one.
> 
> I of course gift this to Red cause I couldn't ask for a better muse <3

Sam sits down on the windowsill of the apartment they broke into and looks at the empty street below. No one is out at this hour of the night in this neighborhood, but it's not the residents she's trying to spot in the darkness.

She is pretty certain they shook their pursuers off of their tail, but one cannot be too certain.

Her fingers itches to grab a cigarette, but she quit since she became Dagonet and she doesn't plan on picking the bad habit up again if she can help it.

Anyway, the little circle of light it would create would be a dead giveaway of their location if anyone is surveilling this street.

“Dagonet, status report.”

She relaxes minutely when she hears the familiar brogue in her ears. The previous handler was okay, but knowing Merlin is now watching out for them is a relief and comfort.

“We made it in an empty apartment on fifth avenue. It's as secure as anything else would be. I think we successfully escaped Dimitri's gang, but I'm not planning on trying our luck any time soon. No injuries major to speak of on either of us. Arthur is currently doing inventory of anything of use here. Excepting any new developments, we'll be waiting extraction here.”

“Good. The team is en route. ETA six hours.”

Sam groans softly, but doesn't complain any more than that. These things take time, she knows it. Especially with a mission as covert as the one she had been sent with Arthur.

“Any idea how we got made?”

“None so far. We’ll be going with plan B and sent in Bors in two days.”

She would feel bad for Dimitri and his little operation, because sending Bors is like sending a tank to crush a flower, but the guy and anyone working for him doesn't deserve her compassion nor pity.

“I will need an appointment with Vivien,” she says instead. A strange tangent, except not really. She likes psychologists as much as any other Knight -- so not at all -- but she's mature enough to know when she needs to see one. And Vivien isn't too bad except for her profession. But then again, Kingsman only employs the best. Of course she wouldn't be too bad.

“Noted. Is there anything else?”

“Just… How the fuck is Arthur still fucking alive?” If tonight is any indication of how he conducted his own missions back when he was still Galahad, it's a wonder he didn't get himself blown up during the course of his first one ever.

“He's a cockroach,” Merlin answers dryly. It could be a joke, but she’s worked long enough with Merlin to know it's not really one.

“Hey!” She doesn't jump at Arthur's unexpected interjection on her private comm line with Merlin. She's been given part of his file for this mission after all. He could give any of the technicians a run for their money even before he had all the access codes he does now as Arthur. “I heard that!”

“You were meant to. That's what happens when you listen in conversations you're not supposed to. You find out what people truly think of you.”

Arthur grumbles and she lets the good-natured bickering between the two men wash over her, finally feeling like her heartbeat is going back to a somewhat normal rhythm.

She is still watching out the window however, alert to any unusual sight.

They have six hours to wait until extraction. They won't be safe until then, so she can't lower her guard.

There's a reason she's the one who became Dagonet after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam is walking into the shop just as a woman and a little girl is coming out of it. She frowns and tenses up lightly as they pass her by. They're far from being Kingsman's usual costumers after all.

But then she sees Eggsy by the window waving at them and let the worry go.

She comes to a stop next to him. She’s not much for small talk, but Eggsy is one of the few Knights she doesn't really mind the company of. So between idle conversation with him until the meeting start and listening to some idiots who wouldn't know covert if it bit them in the ass talk, her choice is easy.

“Your daughter?” She asks more so that they won't have to talk about the weather than out of real curiosity.

“Hmm? Oh, no, Daisy’s my baby sister.” They watch the woman and little girl turn at the corner, but they don't move from their observatory position yet. The meeting isn't for at least twenty minutes. They got time to kill. “Though I'm probably the closest to a father she’s ever got so far.” She doesn't need to look at him to know there is a story there. But he doesn't say and she doesn't ask. “What about you? Got any kids?”

She could lie. Or if she goes for the truth, she doesn't have to tell all of it. But she's been more open lately and the glance Eggsy throws her is politely and genuinely interested.

“Yes and no. I had a daughter, but I had to give her up.” She doesn't say why. Lets him draw his own conclusion, much like he let her do so about why he's the only dad his sister got. “But lately, we've been talking on the phone and it's… It's nice.”

She smiles without wanting to, but that’s what has been happening when she thinks about Beth lately. Eggsy grins back.

“That's great. How old is she?”

And it's easy to answer him, easy to let the conversation flow between them. They swap stories about the kids that aren't really  _theirs_  until the meeting starts and it's only when she takes her seat at the table that she realises just how much she shared with Eggsy. How much she already knows about her daughter without having noticed.

Her happy little epiphany is enough to get her through the boring meeting without thinking once about stabbing someone in the eye with a pen.


End file.
